Hanako Amagawa
'Approval:' 4/6/18 5 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Hanako is a thin wisp of a girl, both small in stature and in size. She doesn't look particularly muscular, which can lead to her actual strength being a bit of a surprise. Her skin is relatively pale and boasts a very slight chest, though she may just need to grow a bit more. She has cerulean blue eyes and long, shoulderblade-length violet hair that she keeps in an off-center ponytail thrown over her shoulder. Her standard outfit is a beige shirt with the sleeves torn off and a stylized flower on the back, as well as loose black pants. She wears your typical tabi and keeps her ninja head band tied around her neck. Particularly notable are the long lengths of bandages running up arms to just above the elbow and similar ones wrapped about her calves. Hanako comes across as stubborn and prideful. She works hard to be a ninja and she's always willing to work harder. She really isn't afraid to challenge people to surprise spars just so she can improve herself and get a better grasp of her opponent. She never likes to admit that she's weaker than somebody, only that they gained the upper hand somewhere in the fight. This has given her a reputation as a bit of a hothead. But in truth, this is largely to hide her own insecurities. She didn't come from a ninja background, so she didn't have quite the upbringing like many of the other famed Konaha clans. She's actually extremely jealous of the kids who were taught Hiden techniques or possessed kekkai genkai. Against such natural advantages, how could she succeed? Her greatest fear is to be seen as mediocre, or worst, weak. She wants to grow up and make the Amagawa name a recognized clan, so her worst fear is to fade into the background. Stats (Total:44) Strength: 8 Speed: 9 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 7 CP: 70 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Fire Release Genin 2: Cloth Release Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 Fire Release * Fire Style: Dragon's Breath - A melee attack wherein Hanako engulfs her fists in flame, which either can be used as short-range flamethrowers or to set aflame whoever or whatever she touches. CP * Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower '- With a deep breath, Hanako issues forth a volley of small fireballs from her mouth, each minutely guided with chakra so they can curve in-flight. Only counts as one attack. CP Cloth Release * '''Cloth Release: Binding Tether '- Hanako throws a length of unfurled ribbon at her opponent as a ranged attack, which proceeds to bind and restrain a singular limb. Limited to five foot distance, any farther and the accuracy drops drastically. CP / 5 CP per round. Uses Binding mechanic. 30 CP to break out or have higher Strength * '''Cloth Release: Flight - Hanako unravels a large portion of the bandages around her arm and focuses her Chakra through them to make them into wrist-mounted wings. CP / 5 CP per round * Cloth Release: Whiplash '''- A basic nintai attack where Hanako twists a length of cloth into a tight, pointed coil before hardening it to a razor edge with chakra and using it as a makeshift bullwhip. CP '''Equipment *(1) Weighted Chain *(2) A single smoke bomb *(3) Set of Kunai Ryo * Ryo earned: 13,500 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 24' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 1 5/4/18 - Silver Gauntlets - 4 QP, 2000 ryo C-Rank: 1 04/19/18 - It's Just Business... - 3 QP, 1500 ryo D-Rank: 1 02/11/18 - That's A Lot of Fish - 4 QP, 2000 ryo RP and Other: 5 02/10/18 - A New Beginning! A Genin's First Adventure - 4 QP, 2500 ryo 02/16/18 - Knife Fight by Moonlight - 1 QP (weekly max hit), 3000 ryo 3/12/18 - Just Your Typical Family Dinner - 1 QP, 500 ryo 3/24/18 - Kono Team Lunch! - 3 QP 03/04/18 - The Eight Gates - 4 QP, 2000 ryo Relationships Kaieru Kenshin A close friend who she graduated from the academy with. Fun to hang out with be she swears he acts more goofy when he's around her. Uten Deriski He's ok, insofar as he's friendly, but she's fairly certain he's a pervert. Always check your bushes before training. Midori Sensei of her team. Despite her affable nature, she finds her very intimidating. Noboru Ai A member of her ninja team. Very kind guy, kinda shy. But what's with the rat? Seems a strange pet to keep. Kozue Senju Somewhere between mentor and rival. She's an excellent shinobi, pushes her to excel, and often gives her personal training. But she's also from one of the most prominent clans in Konoha and Hanako is no small measure jealous of that. 'History and Story' Hanako is the only child of the Amagawa family and heiress to Amagawa Clothier and Dyers, a long-running tailor shop going back as far as the Second Hokage and known for its high quality stitchwork. However, instead of following in her families footsteps, Hanako instead elected to become a ninja. The Amagawas had worked alongside the various clans of Konoha often enough but had never had any ninja of its own.. until now. However, her decision was not a mutual one and her family has yet to approve of her becoming a ninja. Category:Character